


The Crying Game

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [7]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Kissing Games, M/M, poking fun at yaoi tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a game they love to start, and loath to finish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crying Game

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Nishioki!

“Okay so we’re decided?” Nishihiro grins, one hand flat on the magazine spread out between them, “Kiss every time the uke cries?”

It’s a game they love to start, and loath to finish: pick a genre, pick a cliché, and kiss any time it shows up in a comic.  Their goal for tonight is to actually finish the magazine in front of them  _before_  they give in to the need to make out like the teenagers they are.

(It’s not an unreasonable goal either—they’re current record is  _three whole fourths_  of any particular selection.  Nishihiro figures their self-restraint is growing cubically, not linearly like they’d first expected.)

“Yeah,” Oki nods, his grin still a little shy.  “Ready?”

“Ready.”

They don’t actually  _read_  the magazine, per say, so much as they glance over the panels, looking for what they want.

“Oh, is that—“ Oki points to the upper left panel, but Nishihiro shakes his head.

“Confusion sweat drop,” Nishihiro says, then points to the next page.  “ _Those_  are tears.”

Nishihiro kisses Oki’s nose, which is  _not_  their agreed-upon kissing place and it makes Oki’s head all fuzzy besides.  In any case, it means Oki has to retaliate, dropping quick kisses on Nishihiro’s cheeks (incidentally, cheeks are also not their agreed-upon kissing place).  

“Hey, play by the rules,” Nishihiro’s words are a chuckle, and it is categorically impossible for Oki to follow the rules because Nishihiro’s blushing.  He is blushing, it’s cute, and Oki’s pretty sure there’s a rule in the boyfriend handbook that  _requires_  he kiss Nishihiro a lot whenever he’s cute and blushing.

Finally, their lips touch, something like a giggle vibrating between them.

“Okay, okay.  Next page?” Nishihiro says, and Oki’s not sure how he’s supposed to concentrate on the page when Nishihiro is all glowing and stuff. Oddly enough, Nishihiro’s giving him a look like maybe he’s glowing too.

(No one’s ever looked at him that way before.  It’s almost intimidating, only it’s Nishihiro and no one can make Oki feel so at ease and so electric all at once.)

Bashful, Oki ducks his head.  “Next page.”

Nishihiro turns the page.  They take one glance at it and look back to each other.

“That’s a lot of tears,” Oki says.

“Yup,” Nishihiro grins.

Their next kiss is a lot more to-the-point than the last.  So is the next one, and the one after that. 

“U-uh, the book—“ Oki stammers, as he feels himself being pulled across the bed. The next second he can feel Nishihiro’s chest against his own, and he can hear the magazine flip closed just behind his head.

“We got half-way,” Nishihiro’s voice is high and breathless and filled with nerves.  “We can finish another day.”  

The butterflies start up anew in Oki’s stomach.

"Yeah," he says, "another day." 


End file.
